la triste fin de petigrew et autres histoires
by severuse
Summary: Quelques aventures de Mc gonagall sous sa forme de chat. M car certaines histoires risquent d'être choquantes.
1. Chapter 1

**La mort de Petigrew**

Ou est encore passé le trio infernal, je parie qu'ils sont allés soutenir Hagrid pour l'exécution de Buck. Je vais de ce pas aller les chercher, ils sont vraiment inconscient ces enfants, sortir avec un assassin en liberté c'est plus qu'imprudent. Je vais me transformer, vaut mieux pas que je tombe sur Severus, j'ai pas envie de me recevoir quelques réflexions sur mon manque de surveillance quant au élèves de ma maison.

Cabane de Hagrid :

Je vais attendre qu'ils sortent, ah ils vont m'entendre ces trois là. Zut voilà l'équipe du ministère qui arrive, je doute qu'il soient content de les voir là faut que je les préviennent. Je me retransforme et je lance un caillou. Sur la tête de Harry, vite je me remet en chat. Ça y est ils on vu le ministère, ils vont sortir par derrière, je vais les attendre un peu plus haut, il ne faudrait pas que je soie vu. Je vais me mettre derrière cet arbre.

Zut un énorme chien viens de choper Ron pour l'amener dans la cabane hurlante.

Cabane hurlante :

Ainsi Black est un Animagus et innocent, ainsi que Peter sauf que lui c'est un sale traître. Si je met la main sur lui sous sa forme de rat il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Ils repartent vers le château, j'ai plus rien a faire vu que finalement le seul assassin du groupe est sous bonne garde.

Ahou! Ahou! Merde j'avais oublié la particularité de lupin, tant pis, il faut que j'intervienne, Oh non le traitre s'échappe, je vais l'avoir à ce con, Sirius a su maîtriser lupin alors qu'il était étudiant il saurat bien le refaire. Le voila, un petit coup de dent au cou, et je l'avale. Je viens de bouffer petigrew. Vite au château.

A l'infirmerie :

Rogue est parti. Miaou!

Dumbledore : Minerva

Mc Go : oui, conjurez moi un café salé!

D : vous vous sentez bien

Mc go : faites ce que je vous dit, vous comprendrez assez tôt.

D : si vous le dites, cafeisalo

Mc Go : merci, beuark

D : la prochaine fois évitez de vomir sur mes pieds. Vous avez bu une potion de folie ou quoi?. Récur

Mc go : Non! Regardez de plus pré, les enfants disent vrai.

D : Très intelligent, je vais de ce pas l'amener au ministre quelques analyses suffiront.

Ainsi mourut Petigrew, Sirius fut innocenté, mais cela n'empêcha pas le retour de Voldemort ni la mort de Sirius au ministere mais il mourut en homme libre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un bizarre accouchement**

Bon il est temps que j'aille patrouiller, je vais me transformer comme cela je pourrais plus facilement me cacher en cas, si je pouvais attraper un petit Serpentard je me ferais un plaisir de lui enlever quelques points.

**Dans le couloir :**

Miaou, Miaou!

Qui à encore oublier de rentrer son chat, si Mr longdubat en avait un j'aurais parié que c'était le sien.

Miaou, Miaou,

Qu'est qu'il à gueler comme cela, ce chat.

Miaou, Miaou,

Zut c'est vrai c'est la période des chaleurs pour les chats, va falloir que je fasse attention, surtout que je sens mes hormones monter. Je vais imaginer Rogue à poil au moins cela va me couper l'excitation.

Miaou, Miaou

Miaou, Zut faut que je contrôle mes pulsions, en tout cas c'est un male qui traîne

Miaou, Miaou,

Il ne doit pas être très loin, on dirait qu'il est tout près.

Tout à coup, une grosse boule Orange sauta sur le dos de Minerva.

Pas mal, ce chat, ah oui c'est vrai-je peut pas faire cela. Je vais essayer de me dégager.

Miaou, Miaou,

Ta gueule tu m'excite, essayons de me dégager. Il est trop lourd.

Miaou, Miaou,

Rogue à poil, Rogue à poil

Miaou, Miaou,

Bah après tout pourquoi pas cela fait au moins 6 mois, que Filius n'a plus envie de moi, il m'en voudra pas.

Miaou, Miaou,

Miaou Miaou

Miaou, Miaou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miaou, Miaou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh oui que c'était bon, en tout cas ce pattenrond est une bête de sexe.

**1 mois et demi plus tard :**

Tiens c'est bizzare on dirais que j'ai quelque chose qui bouge dans le ventre. Et puis ses nausées matinales c'est bizzare, va falloir que je rende visite à Pomfresh, un de ces quatre. Pour l'instant une petite potion anti douleur me fera pas de mal.

**2 mois plus tard**

Au mon dieux, mon ventre, je crois que je vais mourir, je file direct à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh : Minerva, après examen, vous allez accoucher, d'un instant à l'autre. Poussez!!!!

Mc gonagall : Mais, mais comment.

Pomfresh : Poussez non d'un chien

Mc Gonagall : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Hue

Minerva espérait que ce serait pas des chats elle avait pas envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant de ses aventures félines.

Pomfresh : Poussez

Minerva : Hue, Hue, Hue

Deux chatons roux et gris avec des ronds noirs autour des yeux sortirent.

Pomfresh : AH!!! Des monstres, comment avez-vous fait.

Mc go : Reprenez vous je suis un Animagus

Pomfresh : Comment avez-vous osé. Je vais de ce pas appeler le directeur.

Pomfresh par la cheminée : Albus venez vite.

Albus : Que ce passe t'il.

Pomfresh : il faut renvoyer cet espèce de salope, regardez le résultat.

Albus : Et alors je ne vois pas ou est le problème, la vie sexuelle de Minerva ne nous regarde pas.

Pomfresh : Quoi, vous approuvez, mais c'est dégoûtant, contre nature, vous ne pouvez pas permettre cette infamie. Renvoyez la immédiatement.

Albus : Pomfresh, ou vous vous calmez, ou c'est vous que je vais renvoyer, je ne vois vraiment pas ou est le problème, il me semble que Minerva est aussi un Animagus chat et elle à tout à fait le droit de faire cela.

Pomfresh : Adieux directeur, je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cette école.

Albus : Je ne vous retient pas.

Mc go : Merci Albus

Albus : De rien ma chère, va tu avertir Miss Granger de sa nouvelle parentée.

Mc Go : Quand même pas.

Albus : il vaut mieux, ce n'est qu'une enfant. La prochaine fois si Filius ne te satisfait pas, je suis célibataire.

Mc go : Oh directeur, j'en serai ravie. Va falloir trouver une nouvelle infirmière.

Albus : Rogue feras l'affaire.

Mc go : Au moins plus aucun élève ne simulera. Il me faut trouver des noms à ces enfants.

Albus : Évidement

Mc Go : PomPom et Rougrie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les petits ragots de Poudlard**

Être un Animagus c'est bien pratique, surtout lorsque l'on se transforme en petit animal. Ma forme animale est un chat, pas trop petit pour se faire écraser, mais assez petit pour pouvoir facilement se cacher. C'est sous cette forme que j'ai pu recueillir toutes ces anecdotes.

La personne que j'ai toujours adoré espionner est Severus Rogue, en effet qui n'a jamais rêvé de savoir ce que pouvait faire cet épouvantable professeur durant ses loisirs. Ce cher et tendre homme, à des passions que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer si je ne l'avait pas vu faire. Tout les dimanches, il sanglote devant des Harlequins, qui sont des Livres moldus à l'au de rose en écoutant des slows qui sont des danses que les moldus dansent en amoureux. Mais le must du must de mes scoops, c'est que ce cher homme se lave les cheveux avec du shampoing moldu de marque l'oreal spécial cheveux gras. Parfois je trouve que les moldus sont des gens bizarre, avoir des shampoings pour rendre les cheveux secs, normaux, gras et parfois même colorés il faut vraiment avoir les idées tordus. Surtout les cheveux gras c'est super laid. Ce que je ne comprends pas non plus, c'est pourquoi, Séverus veut que ces cheveux soit graisseux alors que tout le monde se moque de lui à cause de cela.

Après avoir espionné Rogue un temps, je me suis demandé ce que pouvait faire le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps pendant ces loisirs. Ce que j'ai vu donnerai un orgasme à Rita Skitter, en effet qui pourrais croire qu'une personne aussi bonne et généreuse qu'Albus Dumbledore, pouvait s'adonner à de tels actes ignobles. Ce personnage, fait endurer le sortilège Doloris aux elfes de maison, puis il soumet son phénix à l'imperium, et le fait se mutiler. Après cela je pensais avoir vu le pire et bien non, il va dans la forêt interdite, et lance des avadas à toutes les créatures qu'il croise même les licornes, de plus il entretien une correspondance avec le deuxième plus grand mage noirs de tout les temps après Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald, qu'il était censé avoir battu. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que cela et bien je me suis aperçut que Voldemort était presque un ange à coté de lui, en effet il à crée près de 50 horcruxes, avec tout les meurtre qu'il à commis dans la forêt interdite.

Bon assez parlé de cet caricature d'être humain.

Pendant quelque temps j'ai espionné la deuxième terreur du château d'après les élèves, pour lui rien de nouveau hormis un grand amour pour son chat. Et oui, Rusard passe ces journée à astiquer ses engins de tortures, à essayer d'apprendre la magie et à mettre à sa liste de choses interdites, avec miss teigne à ses côtés.

Pour ce qui est de Filius, sa réputation de tombeur est vrai, les femmes doivent aimer les hommes de petites tailles, parce qu'il passe ses week ends au lit avec une femme différente à chaque fois, d'ailleurs je me demande comment il fait pour les faire rentrer sans que le directeur s'en soit aperçut. Faudrait que je pense à lui faire des avances, vu que cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait ramoner.

Après m'être ennuyé chez Binns, je suis allé espionner les dortoirs.

Chez les griffondors, j'ai appris que contrairement à ce que l'on croit Harry ne sort pas avec Ginny mais avec Ron. Quand à Ginny elle sort avec Hermione, en tout cas je me demande si finalement ils n'auraient pas du être à Serpentard parce qu'il faut être rusé pour tromper la vigilance de Dumbledore, ainsi que celle de Rogue qui à toujours l'habitude de fourrer son nez partout. Fred et Georges, ont des bonbons qui ont l'air très intéressant, cela explique l'augmentation brutale des élèves à l'infirmerie, faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Mme Pomfresh.

Les pouf souffles sont des gens très ennuyeux d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Binns n'est pas leur fantôme. Chez les serdaigles, Luna essaye de consoler cette pleurnicheuse de Cho en lui offrant un objet puant la pisse de chat, qu'elle appelle ravegourde et qui est sensé porté bonheur. Je dirais que cela doit plutôt donner du bonheur à celui qui s'en débarrasse. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas être directrice de la maison Serpentard car on ne s'y ennuie pas, en effet Crabbe et Goyle était en train de se battre comme des chiens en furie pour manger un gâteau, Draco malfoy était en train d'admirer sa marque des ténèbres et les autres étaient en train d'organiser apparemment un concours de branlette.

Quand le printemps est arrivé j'ai décidé d'épier ce qu'il se passait dehors, Hagrid lui est toujours en train de câliner ses horreurs qu'il appelle animal de compagnie. En tout cas je reviendrais du côté des serres, en effet Mme Chourave n'a pas que pour seule passion les plantes, elle est aussi passionné par le corps de Mme Bibinne qui apparemment est très doué pour le lui montrer.

Enfin j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes petites balades pour le moment, parce que Fillius à décidé de me montrer sa passion pour les femmes.


End file.
